Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to ethylene separation processes. More particularly, the present invention generally relates to ethylene separation within a propylene production process.
Related Art
This section introduces information from the art that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the techniques described herein and/or claimed below. This information is background facilitating a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. This is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Ethylene separation processes within propylene production processes often exchange fresh ethylene with the feed to the ethylene separation process prior to introduction of the fresh ethylene to a metathesis reaction. However, efforts are continuously underway to improve ethylene separation processes, including reducing energy requirements and other costs in propylene production processes.
The present invention is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.